


Purpose and Fortitude

by Ginny305



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny305/pseuds/Ginny305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HG must continue with her plan no matter what.  Spoilers for Buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose and Fortitude

Title: Purpose and Fortitude  
Author: Ginny  
Fandom: Warehouse 13  
Rating: PG/FRT  
Spoilers: _Buried_ specifically, season 3 in general  
Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 does not belong to me. Just borrowing for a bit of fun and returning in time for Tuesday's season finale  
Pairing: None to Myka/HG based on your PoV  
Word Count: 553  
Summary: HG must continue with her plan no matter what  
Author's Notes: I wrote most of this last night toward the end of second. My take on what HG was thinking toward the end of _Buried_.

 

Helena paced back and forth in front of the orb of energy. The Tesla – the one she had modified and created as her own – sat heavy against her hip as she waited for the right moment to call. If she called too soon then Myka and Pete would still be trying to figure out how to shut down the warehouse and she'd be ignored. If she called too late, then Pete would follow Myka and her chance would be lost.

She glanced up at the ball of energy and allowed the belief that her plan would bring her everything she wanted. She had never been short confidence and she wasn't about to start now. She would get what she wanted, she always got what she wanted.

Visions of Christina filled her sight and she stumbled slightly in her pacing.

Almost. She almost always got what she wanted. But she wasn't going to fail again. She would get everything in her dreams.

The crackling of energy died down as the static in the air dissipated. Drawing in a deep breath, she visualized what she wanted to happen; Myka arriving, listening attentively as she explained her plan. Myka's eyes would be cool and wary but compassionate, and slowly she would nod and smile. They would leave together to finish her plan and, before the week was over, she would have everything.

The ball of energy pulsed, interrupting her thoughts once more. Her hands on the butt of the Tesla, she forced a smile as she called for Myka while trying to sound excited but not worried. If she sounded worried then Pete would definitely come with her.

It was only a few seconds later that she heard them headed for her. Pete and Myka were babbling at each other excitedly, talking at a speed that only they could keep up with.

Helena blinked back the tears that appeared suddenly. So this was it then. She didn't hesitate as she drew her Tesla and held it down in front of her. There was no choice in the matter. She allowed a brief smile as she listened to Myka babble excitedly with Pete as they filled her in but then ruthlessly pushed it away. Sentimental feelings would not get in the way. Myka she may have been able to convince but never Pete and not Myka when Pete was there, arguing against her. Myka's loyalty would be to the Warehouse and her partner first just as hers would be to Christina always.

"Helena?" Myka questioned.

She swallowed and said, "I do hope that you can forgive me."

"For what?"

The little laugh in Myka's voice dug at her. She truly appreciated the trust and faith the other woman had placed in her but she had spent too much time on this plan to let anyone, even Myka, ruin it.

She turned, eyes hard. "This."

The Tesla powered up and she didn't hesitate.

Confusion and disbelief crossed Myka's face before she was flung back, falling to the ground with Pete next to her.

Helena let out her breath and walked past them, head held high. She didn't look back until she was at the door.

"I am sorry," she said softly to the dark room before turning and continuing on her way.

She had a mission to complete.


End file.
